


WVRDR Txts

by caitastrophe8499



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting, classic miscommunication, digital love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: Internal Message Server WVRDR LogAccessing files...Access Granted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno.  
I love this.  
Though it's a formatting nightmare.

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] _

_ Atomic1 has created [Group Chat] _

**CaptCold has entered the chat**

**MstrofMystcsm has entered the chat**

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

**ZSnap has entered the chat**

**MetalMan has entered the chat**

**QueenCharlie has entered the chat**

**Mick has entered the chat**

Atomic1 [0904]: Awesome, it worked! :D

CaptCold [0906]: You invented a cell phone. Congratulations.

Atomic1 [0906]: It’s so much more than that. :D It’ll work in real time for the WaveRider, no matter where/when we are! And chats automatically delete after an hour, so no worries if they fall into the wrong hands!

MstrofMystcsm [0907]: Barring the fact that it’s still a piece of advanced technology, sure.

MetalMan [0907]: That’s so cool! Nice work, buddy!

Mick [0909]: i dont want another [expletive deleted] phone

Mick [0910]: what the [expletive deleted]

Mick [0911]: [expletive deleted]

Mick [0911]: [expletive deleted]

Mick [0912]: [expletive deleted]

Mick [0913]: HAIRCUT

Atomic1 [0915]: I maaaay have also instituted a filter. :/

QueenCharlie [0916]: bad call boyo.

Mick [0918]: ill get this [expletive deleted] filter [expletive deleted] removed if it [expletive deleted] kills me

WhtCanary [0920]: you go for it

ZSnap [0922]: So can this fancy phone do anything else?

Atomic1 [0924]: Of course! :D You can chat with everyone, and there’s also trackers to show where everyone is, in case we get separated. :)

MstrofMystcsm [0925]: As we inevitably will.

Atomic1 [0927]: There’s also an option for private chats. :D

CaptCold [0929]: How does that work?

Atomic1 [0931]: The icon in the top right will give you the option for a new chat, and you can choose to leave other chats, if you’d like. :D This is gonna be so great, guys! We can talk all the time!!!!!!

**CaptCold has left the chat**

Atomic1 [0933]: Well, that was a surprise to no one. :P

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

**ZSnap has left the chat**

Atomic1 [0935]: Guys. :( Come on.

**Mick has left the chat**

**QueenCharlie has left the chat**

**MstrofMystcsm has left the chat**

MetalMan [0937]: I think it’s awesome, man.

Atomic1 [0938]: Thanks, buddy. :D

MetalMan [0939]: But....srry.

**MetalMan has left the chat**

Atomic1 [0940]: Well....

Atomic1 [0941]: [expletive deleted]

**Atomic1 has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ WhtCanary has created [Private Chat] _

**CaptCold has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [1046]: hey i just got back to the ship and i might have lifted a couple bottles in my spare time

WhtCanary [1046]: cards?

CaptCold [1048]: Mick and I just landed in 1982. Ray sent us out on a mission.

WhtCanary [1050]: <strike>i wanted to see yo </strike> ok

CaptCold [1052]: Ray said if we waited for you, the aberration would set. It was a nine on his scale of danger. <strike> I’m sorry </strike> <strike> I wanted to </strike>

WhtCanary [1053]: d<strike> o you need backup? </strike> any problems so far?

CaptCold [1054]: All quiet. <strike> Worried about me? </strike> Expecting trouble?

WhtCanary [1055]: with you two?

WhtCanary [1056]: always

CaptCold [1057]: If we need <strike>you</strike>backup, I’ll call.

WhtCanary [1058]: ok

WhtCanary [1059]: sounds good

CaptCold [1102]: [unsent] <strike> Would much rather have you here, instead of </strike>

CaptCold [1103]: I’ll grab some 80’s hooch while I’m here. Best hand of cards gets all of it. Deal?

WhtCanary [1104]: deal

WhtCanary [1105]: <strike> come back soo </strike> <strike> be careful </strike> have fun

CaptCold [1106]: Always do, birdy. See you soon.

**CaptCold has left the chat**

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ZSnap has created [Private Chat] _

**Atomic1 has entered the chat**

Atomic1 [1346]: You’re using the chat!! :D I’m so happy!

ZSnap [1347]: You weren’t answering your comms.

Atomic1 [1348]: Oops. :\ My bad.

Atomic1 [1349]: What’s up?

ZSnap [1350]: We figured out the artifact that Snart and Rory have been sent out for.

Atomic1 [1351]: Cool! :) But why are you telling me?

ZSnap [1353]: Because it’s a piece of the Brahmastra.

Atomic1 [1354]: Refresh my memory…?

ZSnap [1355]: One of 3 mythological Hindu artifacts that, when combined, can destroy the entire world. Even just one can completely annihilate whatever it’s aimed at and never misses its mark.

Atomic1 [1356]: Oh geez. That sounds bad. :( Did you tell Sara?

ZSnap [1358]: No, I was leaving it up to you.

Atomic1 [1359]: What? Why?

ZSnap [1400]: Cause you’re the moron who sent her boyfriend out on a suicide mission.

Atomic1 [1401]: Wait, boyfriend? o.O Are they actually together???

ZSnap [1403]: Focus, Palmer. No, they aren’t. And they won’t be if you get him blown up.

ZSnap [1404]: Good luck. Hope she doesn’t stab you.

**ZSnap has left the chat**

Atomic1 [1405]: [expletive deleted].

**Atomic1 has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

CaptCold [1603]: Answer your [expletive deleted] comms, Mick!

**Mick has entered the chat**

Mick [1607]: whats wrong

CaptCold [1608]: We’ve got a [expletive deleted] problem.

CaptCold [1609]: Have to scrap our cover stories and do this the old fashioned way.

Mick [1610]: why

CaptCold [1611]: Our mark has a framed picture of his good buddy Vandal Savage. And too much casual knowledge in future stocks.

Mick [1612]: why cant we still go with distant uncle

CaptCold [1614]: Because one of James’s memos mentioned something about Rip Hunter, his team, and his mode of transportation.

Mick [1615]: [expletive deleted]

CaptCold [1616]: Exactly. And considering what Sara told us about the Brahmastra, we can’t take the risk he’ll spot us.

CaptCold [1618]: We go old school. Get the right credentials. We’ll go in late tonight.

Mick [1620]: got it boss

Mick [1622]: should we tell <strike> blondie </strike> the others?

CaptCold [1623]: I’ll handle it.

**CaptCold has left the chat**

**Mick has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [1630]: hey crook

WhtCanary [1630]: done already and looking for a ride out?

CaptCold [1631]: Not exactly. We’ve hit a bit of a snag.

WhtCanary [1631]: are you ok?

CaptCold [1632]: I’m fine. Our mark has some history with Savage. Have to make some changes to our M.O. We can still do it, it’s just going to take a little longer.

WhtCanary [1634]: do you need backup?

CaptCold [1635]: It wouldn’t be a good idea to bring the ship here. He’s familiar with the WaveRider, and considering this thing never misses…

CaptCold [1635]: Mick is finding us a rendezvous point outside of town. I’ll get that information to you as soon as I’ve got it.

WhtCanary [1636]: you sure? <strike> i can make the hike into town if you need me </strike>

CaptCold [1637]: I’ve got it under control.<strike> Don’t you trust </strike>

WhtCanary [1638]: i know you do

WhtCanary [1639]: [unsent] <strike> im just worried about </strike>

CaptCold [1641]: [unsent] <strike> I would feel more comfortable if you were here, but I don’t want you getting hurt on my accou </strike>

WhtCanary [1642]: check in often

WhtCanary [1643]: if something goes sideways let me know

WhtCanary [1644]: ill find a way into town <strike> if it kills </strike>

CaptCold [1645]: Will do. See you soon, assassin.

WhtCanary [1646]: youd better

**CaptCold has left the chat**

WhtCanary [1647]: [unsent] <strike> cause i cant lose you aga </strike>

**WhtCanary has left the chat**


	2. Chapter 2

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ Mick has created [Private Chat] _

**CaptCold has entered the chat**

CaptCold [0114]: Where the [expletive deleted] are you?

Mick [0116]: sorry boss

Mick [0116]: they caught me outside. had to run. had 3 of em on me, managed to shake em, but securities getting stronger there 

Mick [0117]: your exits gone so whats the play?

CaptCold [0118]:  <strike> Are you oka </strike> Find a place to lay low. I’ll stay here until the shift change, get the item, and meet you as soon as I can.

Mick [0119]: you somewhere safe?

CaptCold [0119]: Safe enough, if not comfortable. I’ll be fine.

Mick [0121]: should i call blondie?

CaptCold [0123]: I’ll let her know what’s going on when I get the item.

Mick [0125]: when ive got a place ill let you know

CaptCold [0126]: Good. I’ll be in touch.

**CaptCold has left the chat**

Mick [0127]: [unsent]  <strike> be careful </strike>

**Mick has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ WhtCanary has created [Private Chat] _

**CaptCold has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [0234]: i didnt wake you did i?

CaptCold [0235]: I was awake. What are you doing up?

WhtCanary [0236]: couldnt sleep

WhtCanary [0237]: got used to playing cards before bed

CaptCold [0238]: My apologies for messing up your routine.

WhtCanary [0239]: i didnt mean it like that

WhtCanary [0239]: [unsent]  <strike> its more i just miss talking to y </strike>

CaptCold [0240]: I know. I was joking.

CaptCold [0240]: [unsent]  <strike> Playing cards with you is the best part of </strike>

WhtCanary [0244]: hows the mission going?

CaptCold [0245]: A few hiccoughs. Nothing I can’t handle.

WhtCanary [0246]: i know. wish i was there with you

CaptCold [0247]:  <strike> Me too. </strike> Palmer not stimulating enough company?

WhtCanary [0248]: he cant play cards. his poker face is [expletive deleted]

CaptCold [0249]: How’s mine?

WhtCanary [0249]: almost perfect

CaptCold [0251]: Almost? I think I’m offended.

WhtCanary [0252]: everyones got a tell

CaptCold [0253]: What’s mine?

WhtCanary [0254]: i cant tell you

WhtCanary [0255]: then youll win too often and i wont have money to play with

WhtCanary [0255]: youd have to play against john

CaptCold [0256]:  <strike> Like I’d play with anyone els </strike> You have a tell, too.

WhtCanary [0257]: oh yeah? What?

CaptCold [0258]: [unsent]  <strike> You get that same smile you had when you </strike>

CaptCold [0259]: Nice try. You won’t get it out of me, birdy.

WhtCanary [0300]: ill figure it out next time we play

CaptCold [0301]: We’ll see about that.

CaptCold [0302]: I have to go. Duty calls, and all that nonsense.

WhtCanary [0303]: ok

WhtCanary [0304]: good luck

CaptCold [0304]: Get some sleep,  <strike>Sara</strike> birdy. I won’t allow you to use exhaustion as an excuse when you lose to me.

WhtCanary [0305]: ill try  <strike> but its hard knowing youre not on board and </strike>

WhtCanary [0305]: be careful

CaptCold [0306]: Always. I’ll be  <strike> home </strike> back soon.

WhtCanary [0307]: good  <strike> cause it doesnt feel like home without </strike>

**CaptCold has left the chat**

WhtCanary [0308]: [unsent]  <strike> i miss you </strike>

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ Mick has created [Private Chat] _

Mick [0518]: youre late to check in

Mick [0520]: securitys going crazy in there

Mick [0521]: did you make it out?

Mick [0530]: snart?

Mick [0532]: check in now

Mick [0535]: [unsent]  <strike> you cant leave me aga </strike>

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ WhtCanary has created [Private Chat] _

WhtCanary [0709]: hey

WhtCanary [0710]: hows it going?

WhtCanary [0713]: status update on the mission? you gonna be back in time for lunch?

WhtCanary [0723]: are you okay? gideon cant get a read on your comms and your tracker on the phone isnt functioning

WhtCanary [0730]: check in

WhtCanary [0735]: check in

WhtCanary [0742]: leonard check in

WhtCanary [0743]: im coming to get you if you dont answer

WhtCanary [0745]: please be ok

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ WhtCanary has created [Private Chat] _

**Mick has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [0748]: whats going on?

Mick [0750]: i dont know

WhtCanary [0751]: wheres leonard?

Mick [0752]: i dont know

WhtCanary [0753]: what happened?

Mick [0754]: i dont know

WhtCanary [0755]: is he alive?

WhtCanary [0758]: mick

Mick [0759]: i dont know

WhtCanary [0800]: [unsent]  <strike>how the [expletive deleted] do you not know?</strike> <strike>You were supposed to watch his back</strike> <strike> i should have been there </strike> <strike> if hes hurt ill never forgive mys </strike>

WhtCanary [0801]: find him

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

**Mick has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ QueenCharlie has created [Private Chat] _

**MstrofMystcsm has entered the chat**

**Atomic1 has entered the chat**

**ZSnap has entered the chat**

**MetalMan has entered the chat**

QueenCharlie [0813]: ive got eyes on her

QueenCharlie [0814]: shes in her room

MstrofMystcsm [0816]: You’d best make quick work of those trackers, Ray, or our dear captain is going to mutiny.

ZSnap [0817]: Like we can blame her.

MetalMan [0819]: I’m sure Snart’s fine. He’s a survivor.

QueenCharlie [0820]: yeah, cept mick hasnt heard from him either. we should be down there

ZSnap [0822]: James might still have the weapon. And he knows what the ship looks like. Possibly us, too. It’s too risky.

MstrofMystcsm [0823]: Sara would disagree

Atomic1 [0824]: I’m working as fast as I can, guys. Gideon and I will find him.

QueenCharlie [0826]: hopefully before hes worm food

QueenCharlie [0827]: srry

Atomic1 [0828]: Just watch Sara. I’ll handle the trackers.

**QueenCharlie has left the chat**

**Atomic1 has left the chat**

ZSnap [0829]: I’ll try to find a way to disarm the weapon.

MetalMan [0830]: Hurry.

**ZSnap has left the chat**

**MetalMan has left the chat**

MstrofMystcsm [0832]: This is why I don’t do teams.

**MstrofMystcsm has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

**Mick has entered the chat**

Mick [1134]: where the [expletive deleted] have you been??

CaptCold [1135]: Complicaaations,.

Mick [1136]: [unsent] <strike> you ok </strike>

Mick [1136]: did you get the item?

CaptCold [1139]: Yyes

Mick [1140]: where are you?

CaptCold [1142]: sewrs. sOMewhre souutho f 19ht avenuee

Mick [1143]: on my way

Mick [1144]: what happened?

CaptCold [1145]: Gunshott

Mick [1146]: [expletive deleted]

Mick [1146]: hang on boss

Mick [1147]: try to stay awake and put pressure on it

**Mick has left the chat**

CaptCold [1149]: [unsent]  <strike> hurrry </strike>

**CaptCold has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ Mick has created [Private Chat] _

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

Mick [1253]: im with him. hes alive. we have the item

Mick [1254]: gunshot to the chest, but hes alive for now

Mick [1255]: we can rendezvous at chapman and 86th, northeast corner

Mick [1256]: one hour. cant do earlier cause they've got a [expletive deleted]ton of guns and all of our faces. not bringing snart into another firefight

Mick [1257]: blondie?

WhtCanary [1258]: we’ll be there

Mick [1301]: ill get him home

WhtCanary [1302]: thank you

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

Mick [1304]: [unsent] <strike> dont thank me yet </strike>

**Mick has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

**Mick has entered the chat**

CaptCold [1308]: Where are youu?

Mick [1310]: scouting ahead, getting more gauze

Mick [1311]: hang in there waveriders less than an hour away

CaptCold [1313]: I’;ll do myb est

Mick [1314]: stay awake

Mick [1315]: blondiell kill me if you die

Mick [1316]: [unsent]  <strike> and id let her </strike>

**Mick has left the chat**

**CaptCold has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [1318]: were on our way

CaptCold [1319]: Gueess we needed thattb ackup afterall huh//?

WhtCanary [1320]: i know im so sorry

CaptCold [1321]: Not yourr fault Ssara.

WhtCanary [1322]: we’re close

WhtCanary [1323]: as soon as mick gives us the all clear we’ll come and get you

WhtCanary [1324]: len, still with me??

CaptCold [1325]: Alwys

WhtCanary [1326]: ok stay awake

WhtCanary [1327]: talk to me

CaptCold [1329]: about what,?

WhtCanary [1331]: whats my tell?

CaptCold [1333]: Your smile

CaptCold [1334]: .you smile like you did when

WhtCanary [1335]: when I what?

CaptCold [1337]: When you daid I had to be one hell of a thieff

CaptCold [1339]: Guess I'm not oneor else I wouldn't have been [expletive deleted]

CaptCold [1340]: shot

WhtCanary [1342]: you are a hell of a thief

WhtCanary [1343]: but you don't need to be if you still want that future

CaptCold [1344]: me andd you

WhtCanary [1345]: yeah

WhtCanary [1346]: me and you

WhtCanary [1346]: you still want that?

CaptCold [1347]: Nevr stoppedd wantinngf that

CaptCold [1347]: sshouldve kised youu.,?

CaptCold [1348]: shoudve done alott ofthings

CaptCold [1349]: Tooo late now thoughh

WhtCanary [1349]: no its not

CaptCold [1351]: srrry ssara 

WhtCanary [1352]: theres nothing to be sorry for

WhtCanary [1353]: im sorry for not telling you sooner

WhtCanary [1354]: that i want that future

WhtCanary [1355]: that i want to play cards with you

WhtCanary [1355]: and drink with you

WhtCanary [1355]: and wake up next to you

WhtCanary [1356]: that i love you

WhtCanary [1358]: len???

WhtCanary [1359]: hold on

WhtCanary [1400]: [unsent]  <strike> its gonna be okay </strike>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow, so we'll be doing the obligatory dinner with my folks, which means I'll be out late.
> 
> I'm going to be 30. Ugh.
> 
> Upside for you, you get an extra chapter and the knowledge that there's only one more after it. So, enjoy the angst.

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active]_

_ Atomic1 has created [Private Chat] _

**MstrofMystcsm has entered the chat**

**ZSnap has entered the chat**

**MetalMan has entered the chat**

**QueenCharlie has entered the chat**

**Mick has entered the chat**

Atomic1 [1605]: Okay, guys. Status update.

Atomic1 [1606]: Snart’s alive. :D But he’s under quarantine for 24 hours, Gideon’s orders. :(

ZSnap [1607]: But he’s okay?

Mick [1608]: chest wounds are a [expletive deleted]show. if he makes it the next 24 hours without infection itll be okay

MetalMan [1609]: So we can’t say hi?

Atomic1 [1610]: He’s still unconscious, sleeping off the drugs. You can wave to him from outside when he wakes up. :) Or he has his phone. But let him sleep.

MstrofMystcsm [1612]: Zari and I have neutralized the artifact. Long as Mr. Snart pulls through, we can call this one a win.

QueenCharlie [1614]: so am i off sara duty then?

QueenCharlie [1615]: cause this hallway is doing a number on my back <strike> and i can only watch a girl pretend not to cry for so long before i </strike>

MetalMan [1616]: Where is she?

Mick [1617]: where do you think

**Mick has left the chat**

**MstrofMystcsm has left the chat**

ZSnap [1618]: He’s gonna be okay, right? <strike>Because I’m not sure Sara would</strike>

**Atomic1 has left the chat**

QueenCharlie [1619]: i hope so

MetalMan [1621]: Otherwise the 80s aren’t gonna know what hit them

**QueenCharlie has left the chat**

**MetalMan has left the chat**

**ZSnap has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [1946]: hey

CaptCold [1947]: Hi.

WhtCanary [1947]: how are you feeling?

CaptCold [1948]: Sore. How long have I been out?

WhtCanary [1949]: about 5 hours

WhtCanary [1950]: ray and gideon got the bullet out and managed to stop the bleeding but its been a little touch and go

CaptCold [1951]: I can imagine.

CaptCold [1952]: The weapon?

WhtCanary [1953]: john and zari handled it

WhtCanary [1954]: all good

CaptCold [1955]: Good. And why are you sitting in the hallway?

WhtCanary [1956]: youre in quarantine

WhtCanary [1956]: no one in or out til gideon says so

CaptCold [1957]: Wonderful. An animal on display.

WhtCanary [1958]: you said the same to ray when he first told you

CaptCold [1958]: Did I?

CaptCold [1959]: Everything’s a little fuzzy.

WhtCanary [2000]: what do you remember?

CaptCold [2001]: Everything until Mick got to me in the sewers. Everything goes a little blank then.

WhtCanary [2001]: [unsent] <strike> so you don’t remember me telling you </strike>

WhtCanary [2002]: [unsent] <strike> you dont remember saying that you </strike>

WhtCanary [2002]: [unsent] <strike> you dont remember anything about that future </strike>

WhtCanary [2003]: [unsent] <strike> me and you? </strike>

CaptCold [2005]: You okay?

WhtCanary [2006]: im fine glad youre okay

CaptCold [2007]: Me too.

CaptCold [2007]: I think there’s a deck of cards in here somewhere, if you want to join me.

WhtCanary [2008]: quarantine

CaptCold [2008]: And?

WhtCanary [2008]: i should go

CaptCold [2009]: [unsent] <strike> Please stay. </strike>

WhtCanary [2009]: got some captain [expletive deleted] to do

WhtCanary [2010]: man i hate this [expletive deleted] filter

CaptCold [2011]: Sure.

WhtCanary [2012]: get some rest

WhtCanary [2013]: ill see you soon

CaptCold [2014]: [unsent] <strike> Did something happen when I was </strike>

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

**CaptCold has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

CaptCold [0947]: Don’t suppose you’d like to sneak in some coffee, huh?

CaptCold [1015]: Everything okay?

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [1022]: sorry. everythings fine. just really busy

CaptCold [1024]: No problem.

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

CaptCold [1025]: [unsent] <strike> Did I say somethi </strike>

**CaptCold has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

CaptCold [1708]: Quarantine’s been lifted.

CaptCold [1710]: Cards?

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [1715]: im off ship

WhtCanary [1717]: sorry

WhtCanary [1719]: glad youre doing well

CaptCold [1723]: Okay. Maybe later?

WhtCanary [1725]: Sure

CaptCold [1726]: [unsent] <strike> Are you avoiding m </strike>

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

**CaptCold has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ ZSnap has created [Private Chat] _

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

ZSnap [1936]: Hey, can you send Snart over?

ZSnap [1937]: I need his input on this Brahmastra stuff.

WhtCanary [1940]: im not with him

ZSnap [1943]: [unsent] <strike> You are literally always with </strike>

ZSnap [1945]: Okay. Where is he?

WhtCanary [1948]: his room? idk ask mick

ZSnap [1950]: [unsent] <strike> Are you [expletive deleted] kiddin </strike>

ZSnap [1952]: [unsent] <strike> I’m too old for this melodramatic bullsh </strike>

ZSnap [1956]: Okay. Thanks.

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

ZSnap [1958]: [unsent] <strike> I’m not paid enough for this </strike>

**ZSnap has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

CaptCold [2254]: [unsent] <strike> Are we ever going to talk </strike>

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [2258]: [unsent] <strike> im sorry for the way ive been acting i just dont know what to do </strike>

WhtCanary [2259]: [unsent]<strike> i thought i could pretend it was okay but i cant look at you without </strike>

WhtCanary [2300]: [unsent] <strike> did you mean what you said? </strike>

CaptCold [2301]: Hey.

WhtCanary [2301]: hi

CaptCold [2303]: [unsent] <strike> I don’t know what I did, but I would never hurt </strike>

CaptCold [2305]: [unsent] <strike> Can you tell me what I did wron </strike>

WhtCanary [2307]: [unsent] <strike> i dont want to scare you off, but you said </strike>

CaptCold [2308]: [unsent] <strike> You know, death was preferable to this awkward </strike>

CaptCold [2309]: Cards?

WhtCanary [2310]: [unsent] <strike> youd know the second you saw me something was wrong, and i cant risk losing </strike>

WhtCanary [2312]: im really tired

CaptCold [2315]: Of course. Get some rest <strike> birdy </strike>.

WhtCanary [2316]:<strike> im sorry </strike> goodnight

CaptCold [2318]: <strike> Do you want me to leav </strike> Goodnight.

CaptCold [2320]: [unsent] <strike>I</strike> <strike> miss y </strike>

**CaptCold has left the chat**

**WhtCanary has left the chat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

**Mick has entered the chat**

Mick [0023]: do you know what time it is

CaptCold [0024]: Of course I’m aware of the [expletive deleted] time.

Mick [0024]: what do you want

CaptCold [0026]: How are you coming on that profanity filter?

Mick [0027]: making progress

Mick [0027]: why?

CaptCold [0028]: I need a favor.

Mick [0029]: what

CaptCold [0030]: Can you get me the deleted chats?

Mick [0031]: maybe

Mick [0031]: from when?

CaptCold [0032]: All of them.

Mick [0033]: thats a lot

Mick [0034]: more specific?

CaptCold [0036]: Anything between me and Sara.

CaptCold [0042]: Mick

Mick [0045]:  <strike> what did you do </strike> sure

Mick [0047]: take some time tho

CaptCold [0049]: Fine.

Mick [0052]: what did you do?

CaptCold [0054]: I don’t know.

Mick [0055]: ok

Mick [0057]: ill let you know when they’re done

CaptCold [0058]: Thanks.

**Mick has left the chat**

**CaptCold has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ MetalMan has created [Private Chat] _

**ZSnap has entered the chat**

ZSnap [0814]: what

MetalMan [0817]: Dude

ZSnap [0817]: Don’t call me dude

MetalMan [0819]: Srry.

MetalMan [0820]: But I was in the mess with Sara and Snart came in

MetalMan [0821]: She bolted

MetalMan [0822]: Like - obviously and awkwardly bolted

MetalMan [0824]: It was so uncomfortable

MetalMan [0826]: He watched her go and just didn’t say a word

MetalMan [0827]: WTH is going on with them?

ZSnap [0830]: They’re idiots.

ZSnap [0830]: And they’re in love.

MetalMan [0832]: What do we do?

ZSnap [0834]: Stay out of the way and hope they both pull their heads out of their [expletive deleted] [expletive deleted].

MetalMan [0837]: And if they don’t?

ZSnap [0839]: Abandon ship.

**ZSnap has left the chat**

**MetalMan has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ Mick has created [Private Chat] _

**CaptCold has entered the chat**

Mick [1123]: got it

Mick [1124]:  [open attached file]

Mick [1146]: that what you needed?

Mick [1158] boss

CaptCold [1201]: Yes.

**CaptCold has left the chat**

Mick [1203]: [unsent]  <strike> now fix your [expletive deleted] </strike>

**Mick has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ CaptCold has created [Private Chat] _

CaptCold [1403]: I know you’re in there. Open up.

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

WhtCanary [1405]: sorry busy

CaptCold [1406]: [unsent]  <strike> [expletive deleted] </strike>

CaptCold [1408]: I have a question.

WhtCanary [1409]: ok

CaptCold [1410]: More of a clarification, actually.

WhtCanary [1411]: ok

CaptCold [1412]: As to why you’re avoiding me.

WhtCanary [1413]: [unsent]  <strike> im not avoi </strike>

CaptCold [1413]: And don’t insult me by saying you’re not.

CaptCold [1415]: I just want to be absolutely certain.

CaptCold [1415]: Is it because I said I still wanted that me and you future?

CaptCold [1415]: Or because I hadn’t acted on it?

CaptCold [1416]: Or because you said you wanted all of those things and more, admitted that you loved me, and I didn’t remember when I woke up, so you were embarrassed and didn’t want to ruin what you thought was a precarious friendship in case I didn’t actually reciprocate those feelings?

WhtCanary [1418]: [unsent]  <strike> i </strike>

WhtCanary [1420]: [unsent]  <strike> how did you </strike>

CaptCold [1421]: If it was the first thing, I won’t apologize. It’s true.

WhtCanary [1422]: [unsent]  <strike> len i </strike>

CaptCold [1424]: If it was the second, I apologize for my hesitance and guarantee it will not happen again. I was concerned about jeopardizing our current  <strike>status</strike> relationship.

WhtCanary [1425]: [unsent]  <strike> you dont have to </strike>

CaptCold [1427]: If it’s the third, I apologize for forgetting, though it wasn’t intentional. Had I remembered, I would have told you immediately that I have loved you  <strike>forever</strike> since long before I died, and not yet stopped.

WhtCanary [1428]: [unsent]  <strike> len </strike>

CaptCold [1429]: I realize that I’m risking our friendship, but I think we both know this isn’t just friendship any longer.

CaptCold [1431]: I want more, Sara.

CaptCold [1432]: I want to play cards with you. I want to drink with you. I want to wake up with you. I want everything, as long as it’s me and you. I love you, assassin.

CaptCold [1434]: So open this [expletive deleted] door, and let me start making up for lost time.

CaptCold [1436]: [unsent]  <strike> Please </strike>

WhtCanary [1437]: its unlocked crook

**CaptCold has left the chat**

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] [Keystroke Override Active] _

_ ZSnap has created [Private Chat] _

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

**CaptCold has entered the chat**

ZSnap [1609]: Yeah, [expletive deleted] thrilled you figured yourselves out.

ZSnap [1610]: But these are some thin walls, so can you please keep the noise down?

WhtCanary [1611]: buy earplugs

CaptCold [1611]: Not likely.

ZSnap [1612]: You disgust me.

**WhtCanary has left the chat**

ZSnap [1613]: But seriously, about [expletive deleted] time.

CaptCold [1614]: No kidding.

**CaptCold has left the chat**

ZSnap [1615]: Idiots.

**ZSnap has left the chat**

* * *

_ [Internal Message Server WVRDR Log] _

_ Mick has created [Group Chat] _

**Atomic1 has entered the chat**

**CaptCold has entered the chat**

**MstrofMystcsm has entered the chat**

**WhtCanary has entered the chat**

**ZSnap has entered the chat**

**MetalMan has entered the chat**

**QueenCharlie has entered the chat**

Atomic1 [1956]: Mick, you invited us all to a chat? :D I’m so glad you’re embracing it!!!!

Mick [1957]: fuck

**Mick has left the chat**


End file.
